<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Times Over by amerrierworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314398">Three Times Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld'>amerrierworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ocean's 8 (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou likes you, and now Debbie likes you too. What's a girl to do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Debbie Ocean/Reader, Lou Miller (Ocean's)/Reader, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Debbie and Lou were best friends. Anyone could see that; partners in everything and always by each other’s side. It was both incredibly endearing and irritating at the same time. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Lou had expressed an interest to you very early on, grasping your hand and speaking softly after the Met heist had gone smoothly. And even though you found her incredibly attractive and cunning, you were hesitant to dive right in because Debbie kept drifting back to your thoughts. Were you jealous of their companionship? Were you jealous of Debbie, or of Lou? </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Or was it simply that you couldn’t choose?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So here you were, terribly surprised at the offer Debbie had made you, which was the same as Lou’s that you had backed out of. Sitting across from you at a cozy bar, an olive propped between her teeth, she looked expectantly at you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y/N? What’s the matter?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You blinked at her a couple times, hand gripping your martini glass to the point where you could probably break it with one more squeeze.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re asking if... like,<em> me, </em>and... <em>you. </em>As a... thing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She chuckled at your blushing face. “Yes. How many times do you want me to say it? I quite like you, you know. But don’t worry, we don’t have to rush, just, exploring, if you prefer that sort of thing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But... Lou?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her eyebrow quirked. “What about her?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, hm, well. I mean, I didn’t know if you guys were a <em>thing </em>at all... you seem so... close?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Has she said anything to you about us?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No? Well, actually, she asked me the same thing that you’re asking me right now...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, it was a while ago though, and I didn’t really answer, I just sort of left it hanging.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shit, this wasn’t just after the heist was done, was it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...Yeah.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Debbie suddenly laughed, throwing her head back and snorting a bit. It was adorable.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So <em>that’s</em> why she was so grumpy with me afterwards. Well, fuck, that explains it. You never think a con would be so <em>grouchy </em>after winning a shit ton of moolah.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She grinned at your startled expression, leaning closer and gripping your hand on the table.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lou and I have an open relationship, love. We have for years, it’s how we lasted throughout those five years of me being locked up. Lord knows Lou would’ve gone insane if she was supposed to just wait for me considering her... <em>stamina.”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She winked. “But I had no idea she sought you out as well. Did you not want to be with her?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No! It’s not that! I just didn’t know what to make of it! Because you two seemed so close, it would feel like I was, I don’t know...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A homewrecker?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded as her thumb swiped lovingly over your hand. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What if I told you, you could have <em>both </em>of us, if you wanted?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But I never answered Lou, I don’t even know if she still likes me after I practically ghosted her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, she does, Y/N, don’t you worry about that. Everything makes sense to me now, and I can definitely tell you, as her best friend, she <em>still </em>likes you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, well, o-okay then.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay what?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess, yeah. I mean, I’ve never been with more than one person at a time, but I like you both very much, and if you say that you both want <em>me </em>too, then I think I’d like to give it a try.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Debbie grinned widely at you, teeth flashing and she squeezed your hand. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll let her know, love. She’ll be thrilled.”</p>
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The three of you were tucked in a small round booth, you pressed in the middle between the blonde, dressed in a black tux, and the brunette, dressed in a long, tight black gown. When you’d seen them coming at you from the parking lot, they looked like a celebrity couple. You yourself were wearing a much shorter, off the shoulder dress with a skirt that flared out at the waist to accentuate your figure. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lou hadn’t said much when she saw you, but the grin that spread across her face made you blush. It was the first time you’d seen either of them since your talk with Debbie and you were nervous beyond belief.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were enjoying some drinks, listening to soft jazz playing throughout the bar. The night had gone by surprisingly quick. The banter between Lou and Debbie easily rubbed off on you, and you were just as quirky with your responses, especially with alcohol in your hands. You retorted and flirted with them with ease, much to their surprise and delight. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At some point in the night, the two of them had shuffled closer, until you felt two warm bodies flush against both your sides so that you could no longer move your legs. The feeling made you warm and you squirmed a bit in your seat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You alright there, love?” Lou asked, a hand coming down to rest on your trembling thigh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” you said softly, skin jumping at the contact as Lou’s bejewelled fingers traced along the hem. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you sure?” Debbie double checked. “You seem... tense.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you glanced at your left to look Debbie in the eye you saw a dark twinkle that made your breath hitch in your throat. Suddenly you felt a pair of lips press against the back of your neck and Lou’s fingers pressed harder. A soft whine escaped your lips at the feeling and Debbie continued to stare with a devilish grin. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Debbie’s right hand came up and pushed your legs apart, fingers tracing along the inside of your thighs. You bit your lip, trying to keep quiet and still. You were placed far enough at the back of the bar that no immediate people could accidentally look over and see you getting swarmed by two pairs of hands and lips, but you started to care less and less about that anyways.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lou loves this, you know,” Debbie said softly as she traced the edge of your underwear, making you mewl.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fucking in public. Terribly risky, but that’s just her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lou chuckled against your neck. “I like some <em>danger </em>once in a while, Ocean.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t I know it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Debbie’s hand had pulled your panties flush to the side now and her fingers began rubbing softly at your folds and clit. You gasped and pressed your hands together on top of the table, trying to maintain some sort of chivalry.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tell me how wet she is, Deb,” Lou growled in your ear, a hand of hers caressing under your breasts and across your stomach, trying to feel you through the fabric of your dress.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Very. </em>She’s already soaked, poor thing,” Debbie mused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aw, poor baby. Should we get you out of this?” Lou responded, pulling at the skirt of your dress. “I know I’d <em>love </em>to rip it off of you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“D-don’t you dare,” you choked out finally, cheeks hot. You turned towards Lou with a scolding look. “This dress was <em>expensive</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She gave you that <em>godforsaken </em>grin again and kissed you roughly, tongue pushing in immediately. You couldn’t turn your body towards her as Debbie suddenly slipped a finger inside. You groaned into Lou’s mouth and rocked your hips slightly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“None of that, sweetheart,” Debbie said, pressing against you. “Can’t have you making a scene.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lou finally pulled away to let you breathe and you bit your lip to keep yourself restrained. You were <em>so close,</em> and when Lou began scratching up along your thigh, fingers suddenly pressing against your clit while Debbie fucked you, you closed your eyes and gave in, gasping softly until-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They both pulled away and your eyes snapped open at the loss of contact. “W-what?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Get up,” Debbie ordered, already scooting out of the booth. Lou pulled you out from her side with a strong hand. You could only follow, stumbling as Debbie put money on the table and pressed a hand to your back to lead you out while you clung to Lou’s arm. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We can’t have you be so obvious in public, baby,” Lou said to you, grinning widely. She was clearly enjoying herself far too much. “Debs and I have been caught before, it’s not pretty.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, what now?” you asked drowsily, your legs jittery from arousal and your mind hazy, wanting nothing more than to get in bed with the two lovely women.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re going home, and we’re gonna fuck you properly. Where you can scream and cry out and <em>beg </em>as long as you want,” Debbie responded as you stepped outside in the cool New York night air. You swallowed thickly as you waited for a cab, the three of you standing together. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Debbie’s arm around your waist, and your hand linked with Lou’s, you waited, trying to keep your mind off of every dirty image you could conjure up until you got to your destination. The two of them seemed unaffected but you assumed that was from years of experience of conning and playing innocent, because Lou’s hand squeezed ever so tightly, and Debbie pulled you just a little closer to her side.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yes, you thought. This feels right.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More fluff and smut with our heist lovers</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Comfortable weeks had passed since you agreed to be with both Debbie and Lou. It led to so many shenanigans and cracked-up dates filled with sultry touches and looks that you were sure your face was going to be stuck in the constant grin you carried when the three of you were out. </p><p>“What are you smiling about?” Lou tapped your forehead playfully to bring you back to reality. You were both waiting for Debbie to get out of the change room, clutching multiple shopping bags. </p><p>“Oh, nothing,” you grinned, cocking your head at her before sticking out your tongue. She smiled back, eyes twinkling behind her aviator sunglasses. </p><p>A shopping spree was bound to happen, though you had insisted that they didn’t steal or con any items.</p><p>Well. At least not <em>all </em>of them. </p><p>Debbie opened the door and came out wearing a bright purple jumpsuit with awkward holes cut out in the sleeves. She did a little pose and you and Lou shared a glance before simultaneously saying,</p><p>“No.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes and disappeared back into the change room without a word. You both chuckled and sat down on a small bench.</p><p>You put your head on Lou’s shoulder and one arm came to wrap around you. </p><p>“I’m just glad this all happened,” you mused, looking at the change room door. “You’re both a riot to be around, but... I love it. I love <em>you guys.”</em></p><p><em>“</em>If we’re ever too much to handle you have to tell us, love,” Lou said, stroking your hair. “I know we’re a lot, and we’ve known each other longer than either of us have known you, but this wouldn’t be complete without you.”</p><p>You shuffled a bit to look her in the eyes, pulling her glasses off and setting them on your own head. One of your hands trailed over the many necklaces that dangled around her neck, tracing the gold chains. </p><p>“You’re never too much. Either of you. I’ve been very happy.”</p><p>Lou grinned and captured your mouth in a sweet kiss. When she pulled away she set her glasses down on your nose and hummed.</p><p>“You look good in my things,” she said. You stuck out your tongue again.</p><p>“<em>Especially </em>in your bed,” you added and winked. Her smile faltered into something darker for a split second and you felt smug.</p><p>A throat clearing caught your attention and you turned to see Debbie, this time in a gorgeous sequinned jumpsuit with numerous colours in zigzagged stripes. Neither you nor Lou hesitated before you both said,</p><p>“<em>Yes.”</em></p><hr/><p>You had a playlist playing in the loft’s kitchen, sliding across the floor in socks and your most comfortable set of clothes. Coffee was brewing and you were finishing boiling a few eggs. Upstairs, your two lovers were just starting to wake up, but you had too much energy to stay in bed.</p><p>You cleaned a few dishes, dancing on the spot and slurping coffee loudly. You poured two extra mugs; Lou liked it black, and Debbie liked cream. </p><p>“Well, this is a sight,” a sleepy voice mumbled from the stairs. You saw Debbie shuffling down the stairs, wearing just a large button down -one of Lou’s- and her underwear. </p><p>“Goodmorning, baby,” she said, accepting the offered cup of coffee you held out to her. Your stomach fluttered and you turned to dry a few more dishes.</p><p>“Goodmorning,” you said in return. </p><p>“You’re up early. What’s with the chores getting done all of a sudden?”</p><p>You shrugged. “I woke up and I had energy. I didn’t wanna disturb you two, so I came down here instead.”</p><p>“You never disturb us, babygirl. Waking up with you is wonderful.”</p><p>You smiled, blushing, but frowned a split second later.</p><p>“Y/N?” Debbie sat perched on the countertop, sipping coffee. “What is it?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing,” you chewed your lip as you grabbed some plates. “Just something Lou said.”</p><p>“And what was that?”</p><p>You turned away from her to the sink, silent. Debbie got off the counter and you felt two arms wrap around your waist, a kiss pressing to your shoulder.</p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>“She didn’t say anything wrong, she just made me realize that like, you two have so much <em>history</em>. And I’m not a very good con like you, so I just feel like a third wheel sometimes?” </p><p>Debbie was quiet as you talked, hands stroking your sides tenderly. </p><p>“I know it’s stupid, but sometimes I feel like, if you two didn't... <em>want </em>me anymore, you’d still have each other. And I’d be by myself, you know?”</p><p>“Oh, sweetie.”</p><p>Debbie turned you and kissed you; different from Lou but wondrously so. </p><p>“We want you, Y/N, you make the three of us complete as a wonderful trio. But <em>I </em>want you too, and <em>Lou </em>wants you. Do you see me dragging her down here just to be with us?”</p><p>You shook your head. </p><p>“That’s because I love Lou, but her and I are also individual people who do our own things, and want our own experiences. And some of those experiences are with <em>you.”</em></p><p>You nodded meekly. A hand ran through your hair and cupped your chin.</p><p>“Does that make sense? Being with two people is hard, I know. It’s hard for me too. Hell, Lou freaks out about it all the time as well. No matter how long we may have known each other.”</p><p>You mumbled a soft, “yes,” before you kissed Debbie again, softly, to convey your understanding. Debbie was smiling as you pulled away.</p><p>“How about we godisturb the sleeping monster upstairs?” she grinned, one of her hands wandering down your back and her lips attaching to your neck. You giggled and nodded, hurrying upstairs with her, hand in hand.</p><p>“W-huh?” Lou was grumbling into her pillow as you climbed onto the large bed. You teasingly pulled the sheets down to reveal her naked body, covered in kisses and bruises still recovering from the night before. You had your fair share between your legs too. </p><p>You covered Lou’s body with your own, radiating heat. You let your tongue swipe over her ear with a husky <em>good morning. </em>Instantly, Lou’s eyes shot open. Blue eyes stared you down and she moved until you were straddling her. </p><p>“Good morning,” she said with a raised eyebrow, noticing Debbie approaching the corner of the bed, holding two mugs of coffee in her hand. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”</p><p>“Just a very energetic and lovely morning,” Debbie said, smiling. She set the mugs down for later and took off the button down, letting it fall to the floor. Lou sat up, and you hooked your arms around her neck to kiss her. The bed dipped as Debbie came on to sit behind you, arms trailing over Lou’s legs.</p><p>“What a great way to wake up,” Lou murmured against your lips and you chuckled. “Was this all your idea, baby?”</p><p>“No, it was Debbie’s,” you confessed. “But I immediately agreed.”</p><p>Your breath hitched as Debbie came up flush against you and her hand trailed between your legs, pushing past your waist band to rub softly at your clit. Your hips rocked, mewling as her other hand came up to grip your hair lightly.</p><p>“My good girls,” Lou murmured, watching with blown pupils. Not letting her get away with her smugness, your own hand scratched down her back before leaning down to suck at her breasts. </p><p>The room began to heat up as Debbie and Lou simultaneously worked to strip you of your clothes and the three of you were soon naked, writhing against each other as morning light peeked through the blinds.</p><p>You were perched over Lou’s face as she lapped at you eagerly, clinging to the headboard, but never reaching your climax because Lou kept getting distracted by Debbie’s head between her legs. </p><p>“Hmph! <em>Please, </em>Lou, you’re teasing,” you huffed, thighs trembling. She had three fingers inside you, working at curling and pressing against your walls. Your head went back and a low groan escaped your mouth, reaching down to grab a fistful of blonde hair and pulling her closer. </p><p>Her own grunts of pleasure from Debbie’s ministrations vibrated through your whole body and you shuddered as you came, grinding against Lou’s face. Her tongue eagerly pressed against you as you settled down from your high, sweating and breathing heavily. </p><p>You shuffled down to sit on Lou’s chest and watched her face contort in pleasure. You kept pulling and scratching lovingly at her scalp as Debbie worked to make Lou cum. Lou’s fingers dug into your thighs and she froze, mouth open and face flushed beautifully.</p><p>Debbie chuckled behind you and you turned to see her licking her fingers clean, lust all over her face and sweaty hair. You looked down at Lou, who pressed a soft kiss to the inside of your thigh. You smirked at each other, sharing the same look you had in front of that change room before.</p><p>Instantly, Debbie was overtaken by the two of you. Startled, she didn’t have a chance to react as you pressed against her front, distracting her with kisses and licks. Lou moved to sit behind her, a hand cradling Debbie’s chin and the other pushing her legs further apart from where she was kneeling.</p><p>“She always looks so sexy first thing in the morning, doesn’t she, Y/N?” Lou cooed in her ear. She bit her lip and her head came back to rest on Lou’s shoulder.</p><p>“She does,” you said in a soft voice, your hands trailing down to press against Debbie’s clit, and sinking two fingers inside immediately. Debbie’s hips jerked, but Lou’s hands forced her down to stay still, one hand on her chin, one gripping her waist.</p><p>You worked her up slowly as Lou whispered sweet nothings in Debbie’s ear.</p><p>“Look at how good she’s doing, fucking you like that,” she murmured, loud enough for you to hear and blush.</p><p>“And you, taking your morning-fuck like an absolute <em>star,” </em>she continued, pulling at Debbie’s earlobe with her teeth. Debbie could only gasp and pant heavily as you added another finger and your thumb worked quick circles against her clit.</p><p>Her hands pulled you closer, kissing you desperately, pulling at your tongue and nipping at your lips. Lou chuckled softly as Debbie kissed you and groaned into your mouth while she came. Her body was trying to spasm at the sensations shooting through her, but you and Lou kept her firmly in place.</p><p>She settled, panting, leaning against Lou with her full weight and holding you against her. You teasingly licked your fingers in front of her and Lou reached a little further to push sweaty hair strands out of your face. </p><p>Debbie’s face was glowing and all three of you were entirely content. Suddenly, you felt as if you didn’t want to do anything except laze in bed all day with your lovers and they looked ready to do the same until Lou took note of the coffee mugs on the dresser.</p><p>And that was how you spent your morning, lounging in bed, barely clothed, as Lou went down to get fresh hot coffee and eggs. Debbie curled up tightly against you and you waited for the Australian to bring breakfast in bed.</p><p>When the blonde joined you again she was wearing her thin plaid robe. She set a platter on your lap and shuffled in next to Debbie, a hand reaching to rub your cheek lovingly while sipping coffee.</p><p>The three of you settled into comfortable silence as you and Debbie dug into the food, while Lou scrolled through her phone for a bit. Once she took note of how you were scrounging down eggs and toast she nearly pulled the platter from you.</p><p>“Hey! Save some for the rest of us, will ya?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here it is due to popular demand ;) Hope you liked it folks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You, Lou, Debbie. A road trip.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re lost, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I’m not lost, Ocean. Shut up.”</p><p>“Lou. Admit it. You’re fucking lost.”</p><p>Lou huffed, looking up from the map to glare at Debbie as you wandered by the road edge, overlooking hills and a far-away shoreline. You kicked some stones from the gravel on the ground, turning your head to bask in the setting sun heat.</p><p>The three of you decided to take an impromptu road trip on Lou’s new motor cycle, loaded with money from the last heist. You’d been squished between the blonde and brunette on the bike, holding on for dear life for the whole trip so far. Somewhere along the way, Lou had pulled over -something about watching the view or enjoying the outdoors?- to glare at the map.</p><p>She was so lost.</p><p>“Look, I might have taken a wrong turn somewhere, fine. But that doesn’t mean we’re lost.”</p><p>“Lou, that is literally the definition of lost,” you giggled, hands shoved deep in your pockets. She shot you a look but you blew her a kiss and her eyes softened a bit.</p><p>You hurried over to her, wrapping your arms around her waist from behind. “It’s okay we’re lost, baby,” you said. “Cause look at this view we got to catch because of it.”</p><p>“We’re not lost,” Lou mumbled defensively. You and Debbie shared a look.</p><p>“How about I just look up where we are?” she said, waving her phone in Lou’s face, who groaned. </p><p>“But that ruins the adventure,” she whined, and you hugged her tighter. “Ugh, fine. I’m trying to find the same motel from the last time I went down these roads.”</p><p>Within minutes, you figured out where you were and you were back on the road after Lou had analyzed and remembered the directions. Cool summer air whipped past your face and you felt an occasional kiss against the back of your head from Debbie. </p><p>The sky was darkening by the time you arrived at the motel, at the centre of a small rural town with a gas station and a shop or two. A motorcycle trip with three people didn’t leave room for too much luggage but you and Debbie had managed to sufficiently pack small backpacks to bring along. Food you could buy easily, that wasn’t an issue. </p><p>Lou checked the three of you in, greeting the motel owners with a familiar hug and sliding them extra tips for letting the three of you share one room meant for two. They didn’t question it with the sight of more green bills being passed their way. </p><p>“It’s surprisingly cozy,” you said as you walked in. Dim yellow lights lit up the room with a nice view of the forest behind the motel.</p><p>“Oh, the owners owed me a favour from the last time I was here. Helped them out of a scam. I might have conned them in the process but they’re none the wiser,” Lou shrugged as she flopped down on the bed. “The one reason why I always come back here is cause they actually clean their rooms.”</p><p>“Hey!” Debbie scolded. “Boots, missy. We all have to share that bed.”</p><p>Lou grumbled again and tugged her black boots off her feet, tossing them on the floor before shuffling up further on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Debbie grabbed your hand and the two of you wandered the town, buying some food and drinks from the convenience shops and chatting with the locals. It was quiet and peaceful; streetlights brightening the roads and the weather cozy enough for you to wander around without any burdening layers. </p><p>Lastly you bought ice creams from the gas station and a pack of cigarettes for Lou before heading back to the room, where you found said blonde snoring into the pillows. You gently shook her awake to ask if she wanted food and soon the three of you were sitting on the bed in a pile, eating junk food as the rickety ceiling fan spun above you.</p><p>“Where are we going after this?” you asked as you popped open a bag of chips.</p><p>“It’s a surprise,” Debbie said.</p><p>“Ugh, no fair,” you said, puffing your cheeks indignantly. “Why do I always get left out of the planning?”</p><p>“We just want to spoil you baby,” Lou said, nuzzling your cheek. “You’re the only one who hasn’t seen the place yet, so we wanted to make it special.”</p><p>You pouted at Debbie insistently, who sighed in response. “Fine, you brat. It’s a cottage.”</p><p>“What! No way, how on earth do you own a cottage?”</p><p>“It’s a family property; well, technically it was Dannie’s, and now it’s mine, since he’s dead,” she said.</p><p>“<em>If</em> he’s dead,” Lou chuckled. “But,” she continued, holding you tighter, “it does mean we gotta get up early tomorrow to get there. It’s a few hours away. I don’t want to drive over those bumpy roads in the dark.”</p><p>“Mkay,” you agreed. “Thanks for telling me.”</p><p>“Of course,” Debbie said, a loving look in her eyes as she watched the two of you. “Now pass me the gummies before Lou eats them all.”</p><p>You turned on the tv where the only channel that worked was a crappy crime show. Lou and Debbie kept pointing out rookie mistakes by the criminals and cons of the show and you found yourself falling asleep with your head in Lou’s lap and your legs on top of Debbie’s.</p><hr/><p>The next morning you awoke at the crack of dawn, three sets of limbs tangled with each other as the rickety fan kept spinning. After a meagre and quick breakfast you were back on the bike and speeding along the countryside while the sun came up. </p><p>The cottage was close to the edge of a beautiful forest with dirt roads leading to it. Debbie led you inside while Lou put her bike away.</p><p>It was basically just a regular house plopped in the middle of the forest. The Ocean siblings clearly spared no expense for this place. Debbie gave you a quick tour and you marvelled at the beautiful home.</p><p>“..and this is the guest room, though we most likely won’t be using that,” Debbie said with a wink. You giggled and pinched her side, leading her to gasp in mock offence and chase you through the hallways.</p><p>After digging through the kitchen with Lou to look for preservatives, cans and frozen food that were still good to use and eat, Debbie walked by the two of you, her hair up in a knot and a large towel wrapped around her body. </p><p>“I dunno about you two, but I’m knackered. I’m gonna go take a bath,” she announced. Both you and Lou stopped and couldn’t help but watch as she hurried up the stairs. Just before she disappeared around the corner to the master bathroom she gave a flick of her hair and tugged the towel off with one hand to sling it over her shoulder, leaving her stark naked.</p><p>“Care to join me?” she chuckled at the top of the stairs. Neither of you needed to be asked twice.</p><p>Clothes lay strewn about the floor leading into the bathroom. The tub, thank God, was enormous. </p><p>“Jesus, it’s like a fucking pool,” you exclaimed, dipping one foot in. Debbie sat at the other end, submerged in the water to her shoulders with a glass of champagne, looking every bit a luxurious home-owner who definitely didn’t do anything illegal for a living.</p><p>The warm, floral scented water enveloped your body and all the aches in your body from riding calmed down. You sighed contently and twisted your body to watch Lou undressing.</p><p>“Down, girl,” she scolded you after catching your hungry gaze while she unbuttoned her shirt. </p><p>“Hm. Make me,” you grinned back. She nearly lunged at you, barely able to finish undressing as you scurried back before she could grab you. You were met with Debbie’s arms around your middle pulling you flush against her, her lips nibbling at the shell of your ear.</p><p>One of her hands trailed down to rub teasingly along the inside of your thighs and you shuddered at the feeling. Lou stepped into the bath opposite you, dipping low into the water and coming closer. Her own hands pulled your ankles apart and she moved in between them, kissing you softly as Debbie began circling your clit. </p><p>“Hm, this is a much better surprise than the cottage itself,” you commented as Lou moved down your neck, hands fondling your breasts and Debbie starting to rub your clit diligently.</p><p>“Yeah? You like it here?” she asked with a smirk against your hair. You nodded, limbs trembling as Lou sucked a bruise into your damp skin. “We can stay as long as you want, baby.”</p><p>“Well, uh, until the food runs out,” Lou remarked. Your chest began heaving as Debbie worked up your arousal under the water. Lou moved away to give you more space but you grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. She let out a groan of surprise as her own centre came in touch with yours and Debbie’s persistent fingers. You pulled her even closer, legs entwining so that you could feel her against her and you bit and sucked at her jawline as she rubbed herself against the two of you.</p><p>“Fuck, that’s hot,” Debbie whispered in your ear as she felt the two of you against her fingers under the water. </p><p>Lou’s fingertips dug into your thighs and she shuddered as her orgasm took over, the sight of your face and Debbie looking just as aroused sending her over the edge. She growled into your shoulder as she came, hips jerking. Debbie kept moving her hand, making Lou tremble with aftershocks from her persistent fingers.</p><p>“F-fuck,” you stammered, your breath ragged as Debbie kept pushing you further and further. “W-wait, I wanna.. do something else..”</p><p>Debbie halted her movements and Lou watched you patiently. You turned around, pulling Debbie to sit up on the sturdy edge of the tub right by the wall and moving in between her legs. She got the hint and smirked deviously as she opened her legs for you and you wasted no time in licking a long stripe up one leg to her cunt. She tasted salty- no doubt from the bath salts she used in the water, but her skin was warm, wet and glowing, and you dug in hungrily. </p><p>As you worked on sucking on Debbie’s clit and teasing her entrance with your tongue, Lou’s slick body moved up against you and a hand wormed its way back under the water to press against your clit, spiking your arousal tenfold again. There was a yank that lifted Lou’s body slightly off of you and looking up, you saw Debbie focusing on Lou behind you, no doubt with a hand pulling at her hair. </p><p>You moaned as Lou’s fingers twisted and pressed your clit and folds, sending waves of pleasure through Debbie who slumped against the wall, eyes shutting. </p><p>“Curl your fingers inside her, Y/N,” Lou whispered in your ear. “She likes that.”</p><p>You made a noise of understanding just as Lou lifted your ass out of the water for a better angle. “Just like this, baby girl, I’ll show you.”</p><p>You gasped as Lou pressed two fingers inside you from behind, the other hand holding you up to show you exactly what she meant. Despite your trembling body, you mimicked Lou’s movements on Debbie, fucking her with your fingers. She was right, Debbie was soon writhing and begging to cum. </p><p>Focusing extra hard and pushing your own arousal down for just a little longer, you curled your fingers inside her just as your lips sucked hard on her clit. Debbie’s hips stiffened and she bit down on her own hand as she came. You were looking up at her lovely, flushed face and nearly came undone by the sight alone, but Lou stopped her motions just there, leaving you teetering on the edge.</p><p>“Wha- n-no, I was so close,” you whined at the loss. Lou turned you around, gazing at you with a playful look in her eyes. Her hands guided you to sit against the edge of the tub, between Debbie’s legs, and moved you up with ease in the water until you found yourself straddling Lou’s thighs. Your mouth opened wide in shock. </p><p>Debbie’s hands ran through the wet locks of your hair first, cooing at you as you began rocking back and forth, your earlier denial making you extra horny for release. Lou held you tightly as you moved up and down against her thigh, helping you out with motions of both her leg and arms, making sure that you were grinding deep against her.</p><p>Hands reached down to pinch your nipples and Debbie licked a hot stripe up your neck from behind. As Lou’s nails dug into your ass and Debbie’s hands gripped your breasts, you came with a desperate cry. </p><p>“Good girl,” Debbie murmured in your ear, kneading your breasts softly as you rocked against Lou, shaking uncontrollably. “God, you’re so perfect. You both are.”</p><p>“N-no, you guys are more perfect,” you breathed out, your head falling back against Debbie’s middle. Lou took the opportunity to lean down and suck your aching nipples.</p><p>“We can do this all day, Y/N. You’re perfect for us,” she said as she eased your body down from her thigh, letting you submerge a little further into the water.</p><p>“I don’t ever wanna leave,” you murmured as Debbie’s hands raked through your hair again.</p><p>“Good,” the brunette responded. “Cause we don’t want to either.”</p><p>Lou grabbed a bar of soap and began rubbing your sore legs with it. “Good thing about bath sex is that you can get as dirty as you want while still being clean,” she commented. You giggled as Lou ran the bar up your thighs, working it deep in the sore muscles and you almost dozed off again. </p><p>“Alright gals, move over, let me back in, it’s getting cold up here,” Debbie said. You pushed yourself up off of her and she came off the edge to settle into the warm water. You turned around to kiss her on the mouth, arms wrapping tightly around her neck and she returned the kiss eagerly. </p><p>You took the bar of soap from Lou and moved behind Debbie to rub and wash her back, admiring the smooth skin with your hands. As you did, Debbie and Lou shared a heated, passionate kiss that made you beam. Not an ounce of jealously filled you and you hugged Debbie tightly from behind, moving the soap from her back to her abdomen and pressing a soft kiss against her hair. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Final part to this series folks. I could keep writing about them all day but I wanted to at least conclude this trilogy! That's not to say there won't be any Lou/Debbie/You in the future ;) thanks for coming!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>